Privacy
by SugarButter
Summary: Marionette is dissatisfied with how long Mike is taking to shower. One-shot. Based on Can't Go Home Again. YOU FORCED MY HAND CHIPPEN!


**I'm being dragged down enough by Chippen dragging me down... might as well have written and posted my theories then I guess. Yes, this is smut and I am ashamed... let me go die now as I curl in a ball and question my life choices.**

Marionette sighed and threw himself on the bed, looking to the open bathroom door. How long did it seriously take Mike to shower? All he had to do was wash and condition his hair, wash his body, and sing... yeah, that last one was probably what was taking him so long. But Marionette was bored and wanted to curl up into Mike's embrace, softly kissing his soft skin as a hand lightly traced his porcelain... he had shivers just thinking about it.

Well, if Mike was so determined to take so long then he was gonna get help, Marionette decided as he popped himself into the shower. Mike, who was rinsing his hair and was under hot water and his eyes closed, didn't feel the cold empty feeling when Marionette teleported into the shower, and only after a few moments he flopped the hair from his face and opened his eyes... and shrieked.

"Is there no privacy?!" Mike asked, his voice an octave higher than normal as he tried to cover himself. Marionette only chimed at the male's embarrassment. "You're taking so long, do you need some help?"

Mike could tell from the way his voice inflected that Marionette's offer was entirely innocent, but his mind still went to the less than angelic thought and his mouth opened slightly to question him when he voice got caught. Marionette was closer than he had been seconds before and took the human's face in his slender fabric hands, pressing their bodies together as he trapped the other male against the wall to give him the leverage as they kissed. Mike gave a strangled gasp at the pressure against his manhood and one of his hands slammed against the wall, trying to get ahold of something at this new feeling, and the male began to warm and harden at the pressure.

Mari broke away as he felt the now erected manhood against his pelvis and looked down, eyes widening as he now realized why Mike had been so embarrassed when he popped in without warning. He had private parts. As he pulled himself away from the man, he gave a whine from the loss of pressure before slamming a hand over his mouth in surprise and embarrassment.

"Hmm..." Marionette mused, knowing exactly what he wanted to do as he gently took a hand from Mike's cheek and gently traced the length of Mike, who was now the wide-eyed one as another sound came from him without his control. A smirk now came onto Marionette's mask as he realized how much control he had over the man and grabbed his dick, causing his hips to buck excitedly as he gave a moan of pleasure, clawing at the flat wall and his hand repeatedly slipping down as he couldn't get a good hold on it.

Marionette dragged his fingers down the length again slowly as Mike gave a whine of anticipation, his eyes now closed as he braced his back against the wall and spread his legs further for Marionette to fully have his way with the human.

The Puppet pressed his finger into the tip, smearing precum on his hand and he used it as a leverage to pump his hand slowly, quickening the pace at every moan and groan the human admitted, one hand finding his shoulder and digging his fingers in and out and the other hand again slamming into the wall. "Does that feel good~" Mari mused and stopped all motions, only teasing the erection slightly, smirking wider at his wild nods as he jerked his hips eagerly into his hand, trying to keep the stimulated feeling there.

Marionette liked this new, helpless side of Mike as he continued his pumping hand and Mike now thrusted his hips into his hand, groaning louder as he came closer. Mari tightened his hold on the dick and tugged on it repeatedly, trying to further stimulate the human who had adjusted his hold to grip both of Marionette's shoulders.

"MARI!" He shouted as he came, falling against the wall tiredly and closing his eyes. Mari ran his hand under the water to clean the sticky off of himself before smirking to himself, knowing he pleased the human well as he breathed heavily, opening his eyes to the puppet and silently looking at him, embarrassment and guilt written across his face. Mari only smiled and guided him under the water. "I love you Mike." He leaned in to give the human a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Mike smiled back, still panting, as he leaned against the puppet. "And that will never change."

 **As I said, I am ashamed and am sorry for the existence of this... anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
